Akio Tobikura/Normal Phone Call Questions
|Question = Are you doing some kind of training? As you can see, I'm like this… Fuhii |ClipQ = |Seiya = I go running everyday. Also, I do some vocal training in the morning. |Kanata = I train my trunk on the balance ball. |Akira = Lately I've been doing some training for my spinal cord. |Satsuki = In order to train my legs, I go running every day! |Mutsuki = When I wake up in the morning, I do some vocal exercises~ |Noah = I train with my guitar every day. After all, my fingers get dull if I don't do that. |Leon = Running! |Li = Since I don't have much physical strength, I try to build it up little by little with some sit-ups or push-ups. |Rabi = I go to the gym for kickboxing. |Lucas = Everyday muscle training is a must. After that, I also do some training with the bass. |Torahiko = I'm pretty strong since I carry art supplies around every day! |Kyosuke = Hawawa… I'm not good with physical training. |Shiki = Fufu. I do training everyday to protect little kittens. |Hikaru = If it's for the sake of preserving this beauty of mine, then I shall stick to any training regimen until the very end! |Raku = I don't really like training. |Kokoro = I've been going to the gym! |Runa = I train my legs so that I don't injure myself while dancing. |Momosuke = I-I don't like doing work-outs~ |Issei = I'm training my body everyday. |Futami = Issei said that I'll get overweight if I don't train my body! |Takamichi = I always train at the gym in my home. Somehow Issei is using the facilities as if he owned the place though. |Eva = Because my body is invulnerable, training is unnecessary! |Mio = I move my body everyday〜 I also go out searching for medicinal herbs〜 |Ban = I give it my best at runnin' for Master and Mio too! |Tsubaki = I'm training everyday. Our job is one that requires stamina, after all. |Toya = I must try my best as I am not as strong as Tsubaki and the others. |Tatsumi = Lately I'm training my spinal cord. |Aoi = My training would of course be taking care of my skin and nutritional balance without fail. |Kuro = I have singing lessons every day. |Saku = You can't keep up a live if you don't have stamina. I make sure to exercise every day. |Baber = Baber doesn't like to move. But on stage Baber moves, you know? |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipFutami = |ClipIssei = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = What do you think about my works? No, no... Never mind! |ClipQ = |Seiya = You make those detailed things a lot, don't you? |Kanata = That glass bead was really pretty. When I hold it up, it sparkles a lot. |Akira = I was surprised… Your creations are beautiful. |Satsuki = Not bad for being Akio…. |Mutsuki = That glass bead is beautiful and it shines too. |Noah = Even though you always say negative things, you make some beautiful creations. |Leon = Akio~ You're greeeat! |Li = Akio-san's glass beads are really beautiful and I love them. |Rabi = The glass beads are really beautiful. Each of it has a lovely design. |Lucas = The glass that guy makes is beautiful. |Torahiko = Before I go on a journey he always gives me a glass bead! |Kyosuke = Even though he's always afraid and timid, his creations are actually really imposing! |Shiki = That Akio, I'm pretty sure he's incredibly happy when others compliment his creations. |Hikaru = The glass works that Akio creates are extremely beautiful! |Raku = His creations stand out above the rest, but the person himself doesn't really stand out. |Kokoro = Glass beads are cute, aren't they~? He gave me some recently! |Runa = They're beautiful glass beads. I'm grateful for the gift, Akio-san. |Momosuke = Akio-kun must be having a beautiful heart too, that's why he can create something so pretty! |Issei = At a glance he looks like a weakling. I'm not interested in picking on the weaks... |Futami = Unlike the person himself, the creations are sparkling~ Ah, sorry! |Takamichi = Next time I'd like to get him to make the decorations for my home... |Eva = The air about you is melancholic... This work is not like that of an ordinary man... |Mio = Akio's glass beads are beautiful! I wonder if he can make black quartz for curses too~♪ |Ban = Akio is usually gloomy, but his work sparkles! |Tsubaki = The glass seems so fragile so I'm kind of afraid of it... |Toya = I always carry around the glass bead I received from Akio-kun the other day. |Tatsumi = For someone so gloomy to be capable of making something so beautiful, humans are really hard to understand, right? |Aoi = Despite always being so gloomy and damp, you produce great works of art. It's strange. |Kuro = Glass beads, huh... I guess there are those "personal experience" corners too. Alright, explain it to me in simple words! |Saku = I think that they're beautiful. The complete opposite of you. |Baber = Sparkling glass beads... Really beautiful~ |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipFutami = |ClipIssei = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = What is your favorite subject? Mine is science…. |ClipQ = |Seiya = PE! As for the others, please give me a break… |Kanata = Classical literature, I think. |Akira = Maths, maybe. |Satsuki = I hate studying~ |Mutsuki = National language, maybe? But when people read aloud I get sleepy… Zzz... |Noah = I don't really have a subject that I love, but my forte is national language, I think? |Leon = Y-you're not asking me 'that' sort of question, right?! It's PE, PE! |Li = I'm good at history… In particular, world history. But I'm interested in Japanese history too. |Rabi = I'm good at national language. |Lucas = I'm good at geology. |Torahiko = None. |Kyosuke = I like Japanese history a bit~ |Shiki = I'm good at chemistry. |Hikaru = This beautiful me doesn't have any subject that I don't like. |Raku = I was good at national language. |Kokoro = Music! I love to sing! |Runa = I enjoy studying, so I have no disliked subjects. |Momosuke = Uhm~ I was good at Home Economics, you know? |Issei = I told you not to give me academic related questions! |Futami = Uuhm~ I think it was science? |Takamichi = I'm good at everything! I'm a man who can do everything, after all! |Eva = English is my best subject. |Mio = I was good at science related subjects~ Also, I think I did well in art ♪ |Ban = I hate studying! |Tsubaki = Of course it's Japanese history. |Toya = I like classical literature and Japanese history. I'm not good with science and maths... Ahaha. |Tatsumi = I like geography. |Aoi = All subjects. I am smart after all. |Kuro = History. It's interesting when you try to imagine the scenery of different periods. |Saku = If I had to say it, then Japanese history. But I don't have a subject I'm bad at. |Baber = Music.... Kuro is really good at singing... |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipFutami = |ClipIssei = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} Category:Akio Tobikura Category:Normal Phone Call Questions